


Lost Page II: Sentiments

by orphan_account



Series: Submissions + Sentiments: Revisited (The Lost Pages) [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: D/s relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom!Toni, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Riding, Sentiments, Series: Submissions + Sentiments, Sub!Loki, Unbeta'd, always-a-girl Tony Stark, avengerkink, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I would like to have you in any way I can. I would like to flip us over and slide down your body and between your spread thighs. I would like to lap up the taste of us before sliding up and pressing my lips to yours so you can taste us as I fill you with my cock again. Taking you in the same way you've taken me. I would like to make you scream my name again. I would like to have you meet me thrust for thrust and tighten around me as you reach your peak. I want it all, <em>please</em>," his words were chopped and breathless and he had fight to keep a steady voice when she rocked against him once experimentally. </em>
</p><p>
  <tt>Based on an <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36913804">avengerkink prompt</a>. Although the stories in this series pick up from where the one before left off, it is not necessary to read any of the previous stories in order to understand unless stated otherwise. </tt>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Page II: Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> ` [ All notes for [The Lost Pages of Submissions + Sentiments](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79414) have their notes removed as they are no longer valid nor considered important. However, warnings will remain intact. ]`
> 
> **Warnings:** This story includes— Femdom, Female!Dom!Tony, Submissive!Loki, Riding, Dirty Talk, and Cutenes. Oh and loads of spelling and grammatical errors)

Loki smiled slightly as he awoke, waking up next to Toni curled into him, his arms wrapped around her in their contentment, and his head was clearer than it had been the day before making his stomach flutter with something akin to sentiment. He licked his dry lips and bit back a groan of bliss at the leftover taste of her on his tongue before dipping his head down and burying it in the crook of her neck, his tongue peeking out to lap at her neck briefly. The soft hum of approval and the slight tilt of her head, gave him all the permission he needed to continue his gentle assault on her neck, nipping and licking, but never marking. He inhaled against her neck when he felt her deft fingers teasing and toying with his slightly sensitive nipples.

"Mmm...you're still here," it wasn't a question nor a statement, it just _was_ and he smiled a soft smile, pressing it against her neck at the idea of her growing just as accustomed to him staying long enough for her to wake up just as much as he was growing to waking up to her pressed against him.

They had done this so often that even as they drifted into silence, they sought out each other's pleasure. Toni's hands running and down his chest when her fingers weren't teasing his nipples, while Loki's hands wrapped around her tighter and tugged her impossibly closer to him. The contact made them both moan softly as her cunt rubbed against his cock, reminding them of just how turned on they were despite having just woken only ten minutes before. Loki briefly marvelled over the fact this _mortal_ , let alone a woman at that, had him going from 0 to 60 in nearly no time at all. He allowed himself the moment of slipping his eyes closed and enjoying the sensation of them rubbing against each other as their hands continued to roam, a moment to enjoy the soft sounds of pleasure they let out and allowed to mingle together.

When he opened his eyes again, he had to bite back a submissive whine at the look of purely open fascination, adoration, and possessiveness that Toni's gaze held as she watched him. He watched the soft grin that tugged at the corner of her lips and as she shifted her hips just a bit, his cock sliding deep into her, he inhaled deeply, the sound similar to that of a wounded animal. His eyes unfocused and glazed over as she rolled them over without causing them to disengage, the angle allowing him deeper into her tight wetness.

"Yes, this is how I like you, Loki. The morning after I take you down and rebuild you, you're so vulnerable and emotional. It's nice to have you so clear headed, but so eager all at once. God damn, I wish you could see your face, one day I'll let you see. I'll let you see how your eyes unfocus when I get the angle just right to get you deep enough, see how you flush all the way down the length of your delicious body, and let you see when I start moving, the look in your eyes like I'm the only thing important and the only thing that matters is how your cock feels in me," he heard her mumble against his heated skin, her hips moving in slow circles that teased and sedated him at the same time as his head slowly sunk into that comforting bliss he only felt with her. Her words were like a lifeline for him and as she spoke, he gripped her hips and rolled his hips in time with hers, " _Yes_ , Loki...like that. Take just as much as you want me to give. Yeah, baby."

He loved how coherent she was, even in her pleasure, loving that she could say everything he was thinking without him having to utter a single word to her as his sounds were the only indication she needed and he loved it, almost as much as he loved her scent surrounding him and her lips pressed against his. He loved the sentiments behind their actions despite him being the villain and her being the heroine. It was almost poetic to him and he keened as she tightened around him briefly, his gaze locked on hers and going momentarily breathless as she looked at him as if she _knew_ exactly what he was thinking.

"Sit up with me, darling. It'll be much more enjoyable for us if you do," and without a single thought against the idea, he wrapped his arms around her waist loosely as her arms locked around his neck, as he shifted them into kneeling positions.

Matching moans filled the air when the action caused him to be angled to hit her g-spot perfectly and her to tighten around him in her pleasure. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his in a desperate and passionate kiss, their pants muffled in their kiss and when they broke, he chased her lips. He paused when he heard a soft chuckle in his ear and shuddered when she spoke again, an order that he could thoroughly get behind, "Fuck me, Loki. I want you to make me moan at how good your cock feels inside me. Make us come, love."

He groaned softly and instinctively, rolled his hips up into her roughly, their sounds loud and a turn on in itself as they settled on a pattern. It wasn't long until they were chasing their orgasms, his hips slapping against hers as her moans grew into screams of encouragement and pleasure. It was only a few thrusts before he was tensing and spilling deep into her, her name dripping off his tongue like a prayer.

Watching him orgasm with her name on his tongue was what pushed her over the edge and he was saddened that while his refractory period was good, he couldn't orgasm again in such a short span because watching her tense over him in orgasm, a look of bliss on her face as her eyes rolled back and shut with his name on her tongue was something to behold. He let out a needy whimper when she came down, his head resting in the crook of her neck while he fought to regain his breath and she ran her fingers through his hair.

When they had lowered back down to the bed and they had resumed cuddling, both of them sedated and content, Loki grinned brightly when she gazed at him with a glint in her eyes.

"For someone who seemed to think sentiment was something to be ashamed of, you seem to have taken quite a fancy to me, my dear Mr. Liesmith."  
"Surely the same could be said for you, Antonia Stark. After all, what was it that you referred to yourself as? A **playgirl** , billionaire, philanthropist?"  
"Well, being a playgirl loses its appeal when you've found someone with a tongue good enough to get you off even without the use of fingers while have a cock just the length and thickness to bring me closer to orgasm quicker than any other male has ever done for me. Just talking about it gets me ready for a second round and that look you're giving me isn't helping. It's making me wonder if I can get you to eat me out, eat out the taste of you and I combined until you've gotten lockjaw and I'm twitching here on the bed in pleasure," he could feel himself shuddering at her words, the need for her only heightened by the absolute truth she spoke.  
"I would like to have you in any way I can. I would like to flip us over and slide down your body and between your spread thighs. I would like to lap up the taste of us before sliding up and pressing my lips to yours so you can taste us as I fill you with my cock again. Taking you in the same way you've taken me. I would like to make you scream my name again. I would like to have you meet me thrust for thrust and tighten around me as you reach your peak. I want it all, _please_ ," his words were chopped and breathless and he had fight to keep a steady voice when she rocked against him once experimentally.

He shut his eyes and groaned softly, rocking up into her and eagerly awaiting her next words when a voice dragged them out of their comfortable reverie, "Ma'am. I suggest Mr. Liesmith makes an escape now as Ms. Potts is due to arrive in 20 minutes."

Somewhat shocking him, Toni let out a whine of equal parts disappointment and rage. Mumbling a fuck, he gripped her hips slightly tighter as she moved to lift herself off his cock to keep her in place. He rolled his hips into her a couple more times, hoping it would be persuasive enough to have her tell the damned AI that she was busy and had her reschedule everything. When she threw her head back and met him thrust for thrust, he thought he had her and he was almost ready to keep going until he heard a growl that snapped him to attention, his hips slowing as he whimpered and groaned softly.

"Loki. Stop. I need to do things and actually be responsible today. I promise we can finish this sometime later. Just _fuck_..." he heard her groan, her hips seeming to continue moving on their own until she slowed to a stop as well.

When she pulled back from him again and he caught a good look at her face, he almost couldn't resist the urge to roll them over and make good on his words to her but the hard look in her eyes made him pause. He allowed her to detangle them before she flopped down onto the bed and whined softly, "JARVIS, tell Pepper to give me about 20 extra minutes, I need to calm down and make myself presentable for her," he mentally berated the obstacle currently preventing him from having his Master around him in every sense of the word. He felt detached and a apart of him was irrationally angry, allowing his sentiments to show. He was deep in his thoughts until Toni's familiar hands trailed along his body and suddenly her lips were pressed to his ear and her body was pressed against his side, "Don't think I'm pushing aside your problem, darling. The quicker you get out of your thoughts, the quicker you can join me in my very, very spacious shower and see how quick you can make me cum."

He stared at her and watched as she rose from the bed, stretched, and made her way to the bathroom, pausing only to throw a quick, "I guess you don't want to finish what we started" before heading into the bathroom. Grinning mischievously as he watched her walk, he hurriedly scrambled off the bed and followed her into the bathroom.

Needless to say, he had fulfilled his promise to her and she managed to be just shy of an hour late.


End file.
